1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to virtualization and in particular to virtualization for data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization deals with the abstraction of computer resources. Virtualization has many uses, such as partitioning a computer to, e.g., prevent code and data in one partition from interacting with code and data in another partition. While virtualization has benefits, there is overhead involved in invoking and using virtualization on the computer. This overhead can negatively impact the experience of the computer user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to provide the benefits of virtualization while minimizing any negative impact on the user of the computer in which the virtualization is occurring.